Girlfriend
by princesssarah7
Summary: Oneshot songfic to the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne! Jiley!


**Girlfriend**

Written by: **princesssarah7**

**A/N:** So I was listening to this song, Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, and I was like _ahh!_ That's just like Miley! And here I am...hope you **love it!** Oh, and I don't own Hannah Montana or this song!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You know Rachel, from Spanish? We're kinda goin' out now..._ Those words re-played in my head **over and over.**

"He loves me, He loves me not. Still not loving me. Too busy loving **Rachel!**" I said, picking petals off one of my Aunt Dolly's flowers. The radio was blaring, trying to block out my thoughts of Jake and...**RACHEL!** I can't stand her! AHH!

"What's up, what's up, what's up! You're listening to K93.1 the **hottest** jams in Malibu! Up next is the feisty "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne!"

"Haven't heard this one..." I said, listening closely.

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend_

"No way this is _so_ me and Jake!" I jumped on the couch and begin dancing to the song.

_Hey hey, you you _

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you _

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine _

_I want you to be mine _

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know_

_What I can do_

_To make you feel alright_

_( alright alright alright)_

**-Fast Forward to the Next Day at School-**

And that same song played in my head..._over and over._ I walked through the doors of Seaview High School with my best friends, silently singing it to myself.

_Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm d precious  
And h yeah  
I'm the mother f princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right  
(I'm right I'm right I'm right)_

_Oh great..._Jake and Rachel were walking towards us.

"I'm **SO** glad we're together Jakey!" She said squeezing his arm while he rolled his eyes. She said it pretty loudly too. _Pshh,_ show off. She's just parading him around like the Louis Vuitton on her arm. (**A/N:** **No offense to Louis Vuitton btw! I like their purses, sooo**.)

_She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

As they passed by, Jake smiled at me, sort of in a "help me" way. "They shouldn't be together it's stupid! She parades him around and makes sure **everyone** sees that they're 'together'. Of course, you can't even really call them together you know? Honestly, I think he's trying to make you jealous..." Lilly said.

I slammed my locker door and headed towards my Algebra class with Oliver and..._Rachel._

**-Algebra-**

And of course, we get a new seating chart. **AND OF FREAKIN COURSE,** I get stuck by none other than Rachel herself.

"Hey Miley! Don't you love this new seating arrangement? We never get to talk and now we can!" Rachel said, all bubbly and happy-ish.

"Yea, it's..._something._"

"**SO** aren't you like, extremely stoked about me and Jake getting together? We're like, soo made for each other it's so funny!"

"Made for each other huh?" Okay, two words- _SHOW OFF!_

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Then she handed me results from they're compatibility test. Okay, no wonder she's failing Algebra-they got 33 compatible out of 100 and she thinks they're _made for each other??_ Yea right!

"Oh, that's _amazing._" I said, handing her the test back. After a few minutes, thankfully the bell rang. I walked to my locker (unfortunately near Jake's) and got my books for English.

"Hey Miley I'll walk to English with you!" Jake said walking towards me, but was cut off by Rachel holding him back. He just looked helplessly back at me.

**-English-**

I took my seat by Jake and set all my stuff down.

"Hey Miley!" Jake said, smiling at me.

"Hey Jake." I said monotonously. (**A/N:** **Ohh, big word!) **I wasn't in the mood to deal with him really. So I looked away and began fumbling in my purse so maybe he'd turn around and leave me alone. When I looked back up, he was staring at me but quickly put his head down.

_I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again  
( Again again again)_

So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
Ever again  
( Ever again again again)

"Listen...about yesterday, what happened? You just kind of walked off. Is it Rachel?" Jake said.

"Well..." I was about to say no, but I decided to tell him the truth.

"You know what Jake? Actually yea, it _is_ Rachel. You can do so much better!"

_She's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

"What do you mean?" Jake said, confused.

"Jaaa-ke! Have you even been paying attention to the way she treats you? She doesn't **love** you! She parades you around! Wake up! She brags about you to _everyone_ and **hello!** She's Amber & Ashley's friend! That should tell you something right there!" I finished. Jake kind-of just sat there, stunned at my outburst.

_She's like so whatever_

_And you can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you _

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you _

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret _

_Hey hey, you you _

_I want to be your girlfriend_

"Yea...you're right I guess...well, look. I'll give her a last chance today and explain things. Fair?"

"...I guess." **RiiiiiNG!** That's our lunch bell. I got my purse and walked out of the room with Jake.

"I wonder what's for lunch..." Jake said.

"Ha-don't change the subject. Look there's Rachel now, go tell her."

"**Buuut-**"

"**HEY!** Mr. Superstar, go or I might 'accidentally' tell the media that you...hmm, let's see-oh I know! Live with your new girlfriend, _Britney Spears._"

"Okay 1. Not _even_ true! And 2. **EW!**"

"Then get going." Then Jake walked off. Ohh, I got him wrapped around my little finger!

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid, what the hl were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid, what the h were you thinking?_

_Hey hey, you you _

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way _

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you _

_I could be your girlfriend_

_( No way No way)_

_Hey hey, you you _

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

"**_WHAT?!_**" I heard Rachel scream. Ooo, someone isn't taking it so well. I walked over to near where Jake & Rachel were and hid behind a row of lockers.

"Listen buddy, I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and we'll go to lunch. Kay?"

"Don't 'kay' me! All you ever wanted from me was bragging rights and popularity! Well guess what? It's _over!_" Jake said, then he walked off towards my direction. Rachel kept standing there, scowling with her hands on her hips. I tried to hide my laughing, but it was pretty hard.

"Miley?" Jake said, hearing my laugh. He turned around and found me by the lockers.

"You actually did it. I'm surprised Jake!"

"What, you didn't think my caring, sensitive soul could ever be so mean?"

"Caring? Sensitive? Riiiight."

"Come on let's go to lunch." And suddenly, Jake put his arm around my waist and walked me to lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After School**

And that's the way we were all day. Jake met me after every class, and walked me to each one. Now we were walking towards the front of the school to get picked up to go home. We walked down the concrete steps, and sat down on the ledge. Then, Jake took my hand and looked in my eyes.

"Listen, Miley...I'm sorry. For you having to put up with all this drama. It's not fair to you...and, well..."

"What? You can tell me."

"I...really like you. I mean **_really._** Not as "friends" either. And I was wondering...maybe you'd...like to be my girlfriend?"

"Jake, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say those words. Yes, I'd **love** to be your girlfriend." He flashed one of his genuine "Jake smiles" and squeezed my hand. He gently tucked a stray strand of hair that was shining in the radiant sun behind us, behind my ear. Then we both began to lean in, closer & closer, until we shared the most magical, romantic kiss you could imagine. After a minute, we broke apart.

"Hey, Hey!" I whispered, singing the end of the song.

_Hey hey, you you _

_I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one (Hey!)_

_Hey hey, you you _

_I could be your girlfriend ( No Way!)_

_Hey hey, you you _

_I know that you like me ( No Way!)_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret ( Hey!)_

_Hey hey, you you _

_I want to be your girlfriend ( No Way!)_

_Hey Hey!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! I have another idea for a songfic, but I have to write another chapter for "He's Back" first, lol! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review/add to favorites!


End file.
